


Cat Nap

by tobitoxguccichris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobitoxguccichris/pseuds/tobitoxguccichris
Summary: Historia and Ymir find a cat on their porch. Historia convinces Ymir that they should take it in and help it for a couple weeks. Ymir on the other hand wants the cat gone by the end of the week and won’t take no for an answer.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> helllooo this is my first time writing something like this so let’s see how it goes. if anyone does read this.. thank you so muchh :)))))) now i hope y’all enjoy!

The sound of rain softly hitting the windows could be faintly heard while Ymir and Historia were laying on the couch watching reruns of cartoons. The closed curtains allowed none of the bright light get into the living room. The only light that could be seen was from the soft glow of the TV that casted light across the room. The cartoon that currently had their attention was Scooby Doo.

Historia was laying on her back and Ymir was laying on her chest cuddling into her shirt. Historia glanced down at Ymir to see her watching the show very intently. Historia smiled softly and began to run her hands through Ymir’s dark hair. Ymir let out a content sigh and relaxed even more into Historia’s body.

“Babe, if you keep doing that I’m gonna fall asleep.” Ymir said in a soft, sleepy voice while glancing up at her.

“Maybe that was my goal from the start.” Historia shot back with a hint of a smile on her face. Historia then held Ymir closer to her while still stroking her hair.

_Mraoww_

Historia froze and began to strain her ears for another sound, thinking that she didn’t actually hear anything.

_Mraowwww_

This time Historia looked around the room but stopped her movements when she realized the thing making the noise was outside.

“Hey, Ymir? Did you just hear that just now?” Historia asked the brunette.

“Hear what babe?” Ymir responds with a little hint of curiosity. She moves her head so she can look at Historia.

“I swear I heard something coming from the-“

_Mraowww_

Historia turned her head to catch Ymir’s gaze and said, “Did you hear that Ymir? It sounded like a cat! Babe get up I wanna check it out!” Historia gave Ymir _the look_ which basically meant “do what I say right now because I look really cute.” Ymir sighed and hoisted herself up and got off of Historia.

“Whatever, come on midget let’s go take a look.” Ymir said with slight irritation in her voice. Historia took Ymir’s outstretched hand and dragged her to the front door. When Historia opened the door both of their eyes scanned the area until they finally looked down. On the black welcome mat was a tiny, grey cat who was shivering and very wet. The cat looked up at the both of them and titled its head to the side.

Historia gasped and said, “Oh my god Ymir it’s sooo cute! We need to help this cat!” Historia looked up at Ymir and pouted her bottom lip causing Ymir’s complaints to die in her throat.

Ymir rubbed the back of her neck and let out a sigh. “I guess we can let it in for the night. But, this cat better be gone by next week.” Historia dove for Ymir and gave her a bone crushing hug, and as soon as she did that she flew off and knelt down by the cat.

“Hi kitty, do you want to come inside?” Historia cooed to the oblivious cat, who just tilted its head to the other side. Historia then very carefully held her hand out for the cat to sniff. The cat looked cautious but eventually rubbed her face against her hand. Historia picked up the cat very gently and cradled it to her chest.

“Midget, do we even know the gender of this cat?” Ymir ushered them both inside and closed the door. Historia moved its tail out of the way and said, “Oh! It’s a girl! Ymir what should we name her? OH, how about Gr-“

“His, you really shouldn’t name her, you’ll become attached or something, and it’ll be harder to send her to an animal shelter at the end of the week.”

“What!? That’s ridiculous Ymir and you know it.” Historia said slightly angry. “Her name will be Gracie and that’s that.” Historia tightened her hold just a bit before rushing to get a towel from the bathroom.

Ymir looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” She muttered under her breath and followed Historia to the bathroom. When she got there she saw Gracie wrapped up in a towel and being held by Historia. Gracie was shivering only slightly and if u listened closely you could hear the sound of her purring. Historia then handed the towel-wrapped cat into Ymir’s arms and ran out the room.

“Historia?! Where the hell are you going?! His, what are you doing?!” Ymir secured the fur baby in her hands and stared down at the drowsy cat. “You’re cute but, you better not come onto our bed tonight” Ymir glared at the unbothered cat before running out of the bathroom and following the loud sounds Historia was making.

“Hey? Babe, what was all that? You-“ Ymir stopped mid sentence and stared at the scene before her. Historia was rushing around the kitchen at the speed of light and had a serious, determined, look on her face. Ymir took a breath and opened her mouth to say something snarky but somehow Historia sensed her snarkiness and said, “I realized Gracie needs some supplies, so I’m going out to get them while _you_ stay here.”

“ _What_.” Ymir said with a look of disbelief on her face. “You can’t just leave me her-“

Historia cut her off and replied, “well I am. Unless _you_ want to go out in the rain and get cat supplies? Hm?” Ymir saw the smirk on Historia’s face and rolled her eyes. “Okay. Fine. Go get cat supplies or whatever. I’ll stay here I guess.” Ymir gave Historia a glare but, she wasn’t affected and just smiled sweetly at Ymir.

Historia sauntered up to Ymir and leaned up to give her a chaste kiss. “Thank you Mir. When I get back we can cuddle and watch movies, okay?” Historia gave her a sweet smile and turned back around. Once she got her keys and went out the door, Ymir looked down at the cat in her arms and sighed.

“What the hell am I going to do with you, huh?” Ymir said into the empty house. She then walked back into the living to see that She-Ra, a new cartoon, was on. Ymir grabbed a blanket and a couple of pillows and made herself comfortable laying on her back. She hesitated a bit, but ultimately gave in and placed Gracie right on her chest. Gracie fell asleep instantly and Ymir smiled sleepily at her, suddenly feeling drowsy herself.

_ _ _

Historia stuck the key into the lock and stumbled through the doorway with her hands full of bags that contained cat supplies. She put the bags on the counter and called out for Ymir. When she got no reply she decided to look for her and went out into the living room. Once she got there she noticed right away the lump that was on the couch. She walked up to the couch and began to softly giggle because of the scene before her. Ymir was laying on her back with drool coming out the side of her mouth, while Gracie laid on her chest looking cozy and content.

_Ymir doesn’t know it, but I think we’re keeping this cat,_ Historia thought happily to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> well. that was fun! if u want me to write something with ymir and historia just send me a message or comment! if u did read this, then thanks a lot! :)


End file.
